KPLove Story
by HGffwriter07
Summary: This Is about Katniss and Peeta's life together and starting a new family.
1. Chapter 1

K + P = Love Story

Peeta's POV

I woke up to my beautiful wife Katniss. She actually looks peaceful this time; Because of her nightmares. She always wakes up screaming "PRIM". But I calm her down. We have been married 2 years now. I still can't believe it.

~~~~~~~2 minutes later~~~~~~~~

I get up. Take a shower and get ready for work. Then Katniss finally wakes up. "Sorry Kat I have to go to the bakery.(After we moved back I built a bakery)"Oh ok" she said. So I get up and leave.

Katniss POV

I get up make myself some cereal when I have the sudden urge to puke. After I finish puking I go and bush my teeth and get ready. I am always so board when Peetas not here. So I get up and go hunting.

As I feel the fresh air in the woods in Spring time.I actually get some good stuff.3 rabbits and 2 turkeys.

As I'm walking home I here a voice say.

"Hey Catnip" and I new who it was.

What did you guys think?

Do tell.


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss POV 

When I heard that name I knew it was … Gale. Why should he come here? He killed Prim. Just thinking about it makes me shiver.

So when he said that told me I took off home.

I was dodging cars and people. I was scared.

When I got home Peeta was on the couch watching TV. Nothing else to do. I walked over to him and when I was at the couch everything went dark.

Peeta's POV

I saw Katniss pass out .I immediately ran to her. "Katniss Katniss wake up" I say with a scared voice. Then I see her eyes flicker open.

Relief spreads over me. "Katniss you gave me a scare. Now what happened ." I say. "Ok do you want to here the truth and after that I have a surprise for you. I was in the woods hunting and then I see Gale. So I ran home."

Oh ok. I say Then about the-I was interrupted by the sound of knocking. I go open the door and there's Gale. Whop tee do." Is Katniss here". Gale says "Yes she's in the house but what do u need to tell her". "Non of your business". Gale says. Katniss walks down the stairs. "Gale what do you want". she says. I want you to run away with me". says Gale " No Gale I'm married to Peeta." Then I yell "Yes" out loud. Oops. "Just get out Gale get." says Kat. He runs off.

Katniss POV

Peeta um um um … _I'm pregnant._

_I fell so relived. _


	3. Chapter 3

Peeta's POV

Kat really a a baby. "Yes Peeta" she says. How far along are you? 2 months. She says. 'OMG" is this really happening. I've waited 2 years for this. Yay.

"Peeta calm down, ok?" she says. Yeah just excited. God do I love you.

~~~~~~~~~2 months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Katniss POV

I feel fat. I have gain 15 pounds. " Peeta do you think I look fat?" I say. "What are you talking about. You look beautiful. I will never think you look fat. You got that. Love you." he says "Always" I say.

Now I run to the bathroom I have to puke. As I vomit Peeta holds my hair the entire time. He is a god to me.

Peeta's POV

Today we go find out if it's a girl or boy.

Later.~~~

"Ok Mrs. Mellark lets see what is in that belly of yours. Wow looks like twins! A girl and boy!

"Omg really" I say.

'Katniss were having twins' I say. "Peeta this is exciting" she says.

Ok you are free to go Mr. and Mrs. Mellark. Says the doc.

~~~~~~~~~~~~5 months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Katniss POV

Its was 8 in the morning when I got up feeling a sharp pain in my abdomen. I fell a liquid run down my leg.

"Peeta wake up" lately Peeta ' been a nervous wreck. Now Peeta wakes. "What my love" Peeta says. Ugh my water just broke. I say. "Its ok Katniss just breath. Ohh ahhh. Like that. I'll call the doc."

I run down the stairs and grab the phone. I immediately dial the doc. "Hello my wife's water just broke so can you come to the Mellark's house?" I say. "Yes, I can be there in a jiff." The doc says.

The doc is here very fast. We run up stairs and find Katniss has the head of the baby out then everything went black. And I went out.


	4. Chapter 4

Katniss POV

Push is that all the doc can say I mean heck. "Ok Kat one big push and we'll have the first one out.

So I push really hard and the girl comes out. She is- I am interrupted by the pain still in my stomach.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Peeta wake up already. It hurts , BAD! Just keep pushing like that Mrs. Mellark. Just keep going.

Peeta's POV

I wake up to screaming. Oh no I was out, Crap Katniss is in labor and I'm just laying here. God I'm horrible. I go to Katniss' aid . Katniss it's ok. Don't worry love. Shut up you loser you did this to

me now you're helping me through this so now it's your problem" she says. I know I say. Then she keeps pushing and gets the boy out. They are cuties.

Katniss POV

OMG that was tiring but it was worth it a lot. "Peeta I'm sorry for what I said" "Its ok Kat you were having 2 babies." Then he turns around holding them. He looks like he was born to be a dad. Actually he was.

Peeta can I hold one? I say. "Yes. Kat of course you're the mother." Peeta I think their perfect. "Yeah they are aren't they" he says. Peeta we need to name them .

It took hours to find names but we picked out Adara and Ayden. Adara has my hair and Peeta's blue eyes. Ayden has Peeta's hair and my grey eyes.

People start to come over like Haymitch , Effie.

my prep team, my mom, Annie , Johanna ,and some others. "Hey sweetheart aren't hey a beauty." Says Haymitch. Then Effie joins in. "They are adorable little things, so cute." God what is up with people.

My mom wanted to hold Adara and Adara did like my mother. Then everybody had to hold the babies of course. Finally they left. So, I put the babies in bed and the went out like a fire having water poured on it.

Then I got in my bed with Peeta. Finally getting to relax. "Peeta thank you for making me do this." "No problem Kat. Ok lets get some sleep we'll need it" he says. 'Ok love you' I say "Always" he says.

3 am the kids wake u. Just great.


End file.
